3 Wishes
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: For Shirochans birthday! December 20th. Momo gives Hitsugaya 3 wishes for his birthday. What does he wish for? HitsuHina please review. Also for HHFM. ONESHOT


**Author's note: **Ok, this is for the HHFM. Sadly only 4 people joined it, but special thanks to those people. Well anyways here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Story: 3 Wishes

Today was a day in December. It wasn't any random day though, it was the 22nd of December, Hitsugaya's Birthday. Every year, it was up to Momo to remember, remind him, and celebrate it with him. There weren't people who remembered his birthday. There was Kyoraku, Ukitake, Rangiku, and of course Momo. Last year, Hitsugaya made it a point that he only wanted peace and quiet for his birthday.

Like always, though, they wouldn't listen to his complaints. Momo knew exactly what do for him this year. Last year, the sake didn't go as well as Matsumoto had said. This year Momo wasn't going to make the same mistake of asking Rangiku for help.

'_Hitsugaya-kun looked so hot last year when he danced with me._' She thought as she reminisced about what happened last year. Then she scolded herself for not being able to stop herself from thinking those thoughts.

Over the years, Hitsugaya had become special to her. No longer the young annoying boy, no longer her best friend, no longer just a crush. No, he was her love, but she couldn't bring herself to confess to him, until today. Today was the day for her to finally confess.

She was on her way to the 10th division with all her courage inside her. She walked right in and there was the daily 'Hitsugaya yelling at Matsumoto, Matsumoto whining' routine.

"Good morning and happy birthday Shiro-chan!" She yelled out happily. "Bedwetter-Momo, it's Hitsugaya-taicho." He replied with a blush starting to form on his cheeks. Momo walked over and gave him a warm hug before talking again.

"Ok, SHIRO-CHAN. Anyways, guess what I got for your birthday!" She spoke out excitedly. Toshiro quickly gave Matsumoto a glare, telling her to leave, which she did, but not before dropping off her present. A large bottle of sake was left by her on his table.

"Anyways, Hitsugaya-kun, I'm going to give you 3 wishes today. I will do whatever you tell me three times, but I can't give you more wishes. OK?" She said with a smile on. Hitsugaya looked at her with a smirk. "Ok, then I want you to call me Hitsugaya-taicho." He said in triumph.

"Fine, but now you only have 2 more wishes. So what do you want to do now?" She asked with that innocent face of hers.

"Well I still have some paperwo-" "No, Hitsugaya-taicho. It's your birthday so NO PAPERWORK and besides, I got Matsumoto to do it all." She stated out and started mouthing the words Hitsugaya-taicho to practice getting used to it.

"How in the world did you get her to do the paperwork?" He asked while still shocked at what Hinamori had just said.

"Oh, that's not important. Now let's go. I know exactly what to do." She said excitedly while thinking of the different threats she had made to Matsumoto. As she came back from her thoughts and they got to a large patch of grass near the 5th division. There was a blanket on the grass and she invited Hitsugaya to sit down.

She got out the picnic basket and they both started eating. Momo was smiling sweetly and looking at Hitsugaya as he ate the food that she made. They both had a casual conversation, but Hitsugaya and Momo both weren't really into the conversation.

They were both thinking about when to confess to each other. Then suddenly, Hitsugaya broke the silence. "Momo, I know what my second wish is now." He said breaking Momo out of her thoughts. "What is it Hitsugaya-taicho." She replied while finally getting used to saying his title. "I want us to go on a picnic at least once every week." He answered and looked away to conceal his blush. He got really nervous when Hinamori didn't respond.

Momo's heart was beating faster. She couldn't believe that she'd be able to eat with Hitsugaya every week. She almost jumped for joy. "If I don't go with you, you'll just get unhealthy from eating all those junk food." He lied. He really just wanted to spend time with her.

"Oh, ok. You only have one more wish then." She replied a little sadly. She wanted him to eat with her because he loved her or had feelings for her, but if was only to take care of her.

After the little picnic, they both went to the other different shops to look at stuff. Momo had been saving up enough money to finally be able to buy something special for him. She then noticed a crystal sculptor. She quickly took the chance while Hitsugaya was looking at some paintings of Hyorinmaru, and went to the sculptor. She told him exactly what kind of sculpture she wanted.

Then she went back to Hitsugaya and they spent the rest of the day together. When they got back to the 10th division, Momo went in first and the beautifully wrapped package on his desk, and quickly went over to get it. She gave it to Hitsugaya and wished him another happy birthday. It was a crystal sculpture of Hitsugaya and Momo kissing. She almost wanted to dropped it. She told the sculptor she wanted them to be hugging, not kissing.

What she didn't know was that after she left, Matsumoto got her revenge by telling the sculptor to ignore Hinamori's orders and sculpt them kissing. "Sorry Hitsugaya-taicho, but I specifically told the sculptor what to do and he must've made a mistake. Sorry." She said with a little embarrassment. "I'll go retur-" "I love it Momo." Hitsugaya interrupted Momo.

"I'll keep it right at my desk here; this must've cost a lot. Thank you Momo." He said kindly causing Momo to get even more embarrassed and blush. He placed it on the desk and they both decided to go look at the stars.

Then they both went onto the roof to look at the stars. The weather got colder and Momo started to shiver, when suddenly, Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm, and to satisfy his needs. They both blushed at the contact and Momo was ready.

While still looking at the stars, Momo started to speak. "Hitsugaya, I want to tell you that," she took in a deep breath before continuing "I-I Lo-Love, I Love You." She spoke out quickly. "You love m-" Hitsugaya was cut off by Momo's warm lips and all his thoughts went blank when he felt her tongue tasting him. His tongue then entered her mouth and tasted her too.

When the kiss ended, they both looked at each other. Hitsugaya finally decided on breaking the silence. "Momo, I love you too! I know exactly what I want for my last wish." He exclaimed out with almost a hint of joy. Inside, he was throwing a party, but outside remained his stoic yet warm look.

"I want you to stay with me forever." He stated while looking away again to hide his blush. Momo quickly nodded her head and spoke out.

"Ok, Hitsugaya-taicho, but on one condition. We get to sleep together." She said causing them both to blush, but he nodded in response to say yes. They both then kissed again under the shining stars of the night. She wished him happy birthday again and continued to make out.

Hitsugaya was surprised at little-innocent Momo's condition, and that night in bed he found out that she wasn't the little-innocent Momo anymore.

**Author's note: **Happy Birthday to Shiro-chan and I hope he has a fun time with Momo in bed.

Ok, I hope you guys review and liked it. Merry Christmas to all of you!


End file.
